


Joker- The Foolish and Accidental Flirt

by Writer_Noire



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Noire/pseuds/Writer_Noire
Summary: After seeing Ren treat the girls of the Phantom Thieves to dinner and leaving the table looking red; Ryuji, Morgana, and Yusuke wonder about their leader’s interactions with the opposite sex. They make it a point to ask all of Joker’s female confidants to see what they’re leader's secret is.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

"Aw man, who knew Mementos would be extra tough today." Ryuji said. The other Phantom Thieves were stretching out their limbs as well. Their leader, Joker, stood in the back and was talking to their metaverse advisor Morgana.

"So many requests." Ann complained. "I think I was really close to losing almost all my SP."

The other girls groaned in agreement when Yusuke and Ryuji finally relaxed. "Well no time like the present to rest. I suppose you guys are going home now."

"Actually, Ryuji could you take Morgana on the train with you?" Ren asked. Morgana looked a bit annoyed, but went with it. "Just let him off when you pass my station."

"Uh, sure, I guess. Why can't you do that?"

"I got plans." Ren said. Yusuke noticed all the girls suddenly perking up as he said that. "Something came up and I can't have Morgana come."

"You say that, but I think as Phantom Thief and your partner, it'd be best if we kept going together." The cat said.

Ren shook his head. "Sorry, but tonight I'm running solo."

Morgana puffed as Yusuke looked at his wallet. "Uh, Ryuji. Perhaps I could ride the same train as you. I appear to have left my wallet back at the dorm."

"For real? You paid with pocket change again?"

Makoto cleared her throat. "Yusuke, remember what we said if this happened again?"

The artist clenched up nervously. Ren smirked as he remembered the plans for Yusuke. In the event someone on the team had to cover for him, Yusuke would have to endure a budget lecture. Now the lecture would allows go in one ear and out the other, but they were annoying enough to prevent Yusuke from doing any art and in turn became a punishment.

"I...understand, Queen." Yusuke mumbled.

"Come on, Yusuke. Let's get you home." Ryuji dragged a despondent Yusuke as he was trying to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow. Morgana gave one last look at the group as Ren pushed up his glasses before turning to the girls in his company.

The trio were down in the seats with Morgana being grumpy. "Hey Mona, what's with the sour expression. You look like one of those dropped cats."

"I do not! I'm simply thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Unlike Ryuji, I have attained some information and it has been verified by our leader's actions today!"

Yusuke and Ryuji looked at each other before turning to Mona in surprise. "Well what is it?"

"Our leader has something planned and I believe it would be in our best interests to check it out. At the Wilton Buffet!"

"What?! The buffet!"

Yusuke's eyes sparkled. "A buffet! I never imagined Ren would be there. And alone!"

"Yeah except for the alone part." Morgana said. "Now normally I wouldn't really be too worried about him being alone. A few of his activities have a strict policy against...partners so I understand when I'm not needed. But this time it's different. There's something going on with our leader that he's hiding!"

The two boys gave a worried glance when they came to their stop. Yusuke and Ryuji sat still as the doors closed.

"We'll go to the Wilton Buffet then!"

Almost an hour later and the trio were sitting down at a table nearby. Just an order of coffee, coco, and water were on their table.

Ryuji groaned, "We've been here for awhile now. Are you sure he said it'd be the Wilton."

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Hm regardless, I do enjoy the nice ambience here. It's very relaxing although the coffee is nothing like the boss's." Yusuke said. Ryuji almost slammed his head on the table when he spotted their target.

He got Yusuke's attention as they turned to see Ren standing in a somewhat more mature outfit. "Dude, what is he wearing?"

"A casual outfit that exudes maturity. Combine that with his lax attitude...maybe I should-" Yusuke reached into his bag.

Morgana scuffled in Ryuji's bag. "Don't! He'll definitely spot us if you go asking him to pose for a sketch!"

"Ren!" A voice called out. The boys turned and their eyes widened to see Ann wearing a dress. Nothing fancy, but something she wouldn't really wear in a casual sense. "There you are. Sorry, the train wasn't on our side today."

"I get it. I just arrived myself. Shall we?" He gestured to a table. Ann blushed, took his arm, and the two walked in.

Ryuji, Yuske, and Morgana stood still as statues at the sight as Morgana's soul almost seemed to leak out of his body.

"L-Lady Ann…"

"Is this for real?" Ryuji said. "I knew they were close, I guess I should've seen this coming. But when did they hook up!"

"I...suppose it isn't outside the realm of possibility. This is our leader we're talking about and Ann is a valued battle companion. Love is sure to bloom among those we spend the most time with."

"Lady Ann." Morgana bemoaned. "At least you're not with that monkey."

Ryuji almost smacked the bag. "What the eff, you asshole! I don't like Ann in any way besides platonic! Physically, maybe but still!"

The blonde crossed his arms as Morgana still hasn't registered what happened. He groaned before seeing Ren walk out again. He looked quite pleased with himself and before Ryuji could call him over, a few more recognizable voices popped in.

"Yo Ren, we're here!"

"Futaba slow down! Haru, her heels!"

"I got her."

Ryuji's jaw dropped when he saw the rest of the team drop in. Each of them were dressed nicely for the occasion and each one shared a special look with Joker. Their leader gave them his classic smile.

"Don't you all look beautiful tonight." Yusuke, Morgana, and Ryuji watched each girl have a varying degree of red on their cheeks similar to Ann's. He led them all in as Ryuji was shaking. From rage to pride in his boy, the entire spectrum between him was going wild.

Morgana was sputtering his words while Yusuke was drinking his coffee. "It seems our leader is hosting a dinner."

"With all the girls in our team! Not only that, but it looks like a damn panel from a harem manga!" Ryuji was crying tears. Whether of joy or anguish, it made no difference though it did mean one thing. "That asshole! He had moves to pull in so many chicks and he never gave us any pointers!"

Yusuke and Morgana exchanged a look.

"To be fair Ryuji, you were pushing the girl hunting on our beach day." Morgana said.

"And Hawaii." Yusuke followed up. Shock never really got to Ryuji, but this was a close equivalent. "Still it's hard to imagine all the girls would be falling for Joker at the same time."

"Weren't you the one who said love can bloom among battlefields or whatever." Ryuji countered.

"Among each other. Besides we've got our answer. Joker is treating the ladies of our team to a nice night out." Yusuke said. "Though I suppose it's strange he's never gone out of his way to treat us to dinner. Unless it's me."

"Dude, we almost always cover your meal regardless. And you got to go through Makoto's financial lecture tomorrow too." The artist's light in his eyes died at the reminder while Morgana popped out the bag.

Sneaking through the crowd was easier today since not that many people were in attendance. Popping around the tables, he found Ren's table. The girls were chatting as Ren was indulging himself in some tea.

"This was awesome Ren. I can't believe you went through covering the table. Are you sure we can let you pay?"

"We came across quite a few treasure demons. It's my pleasure to treat you all. Besides, Boss told me to treasure the women in my life." Ryuji could almost see the background turn pink with all the blushing going on. Makoto and Ann turned to the side while Futaba and Haru kept their gaze on their leader. "So eat up."

The girls followed his order and indulged in the meal in front of them. Morgana walked back with a confusing set of pride as a gentleman and his own desires for romance were severely reduced.

"I think we should go." Ryuji said. Morgana was reduced to small babbles as Yusuke put down his cup.

To boys, having charm to the opposite sex spoke highly of their abilities. Those who carry that charm are almost on another planet. It was even more confusing when it was a guy you call your best friend.

You've seen their weak points, their high points, you share so many things with them and yet their stats speak differently.

"It seems our leader has quite the charm on our female teammates."

"He says he wanted to treat them out and remembered the chief's advice about appreciating the ladies in your life." Morgana finally answered as they got onto the train. "Such a gentleman yet...DAMN IT!"

"Calm down, you damn cat!" Ryuji smothered him so as not to draw attention. "I guess we can ask him later on about it or…"

"Or?"

"How about we ask the girls around him? He never shared his answers on this before and knowing he held back from all other ventures let's me know about all things he would have taught us. We should learn what our leader's got that we don't!"

Ryuji turned to his companions.

"He's an admirable student?"

"He can wield multiple personas?"

"The rest of us don't carry his relaxed composure?"

Ryuji groaned. "Aside from all that! I mean we can use this opportunity to learn more about him outside of us. He's bound to be different with none of us around him. Like what is he like with the others?"

"Ah, you wanted to know what kind of mask he wears in front of others. Not bad." Morgana said.

"Still it does seem prying to find out what our leader does with others. Yet this might yield some inspiration on the different facets a man could carry among others."

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!"

Morgana chimed in one more thing. "Aren't most of the girls in your school Ryuji? Doesn't that mean you'll be doing most of the snooping?"

"I'll figure something out." Ryuji said.


	2. The Gazes Towards Ann

Ann was drinking her soda at the courtyard when Ryuji popped in. "Yo, Ann."

"Ryuji? What's up?" Ann asked. Her mood was slightly higher than usual due last night's dinner.

"Settle a bet between me and Yusuke." Ryuji has spent a good amount of time thinking about how to get Ann to talk. However it did occur to him that talking to her like a normal friend would be the best option. She'd talk and not kick his ass for something that might be private.

"Sure. Although it's not a pervy thing is it?"

"Wha-No! I already got my ass kicked for other things. I don't want to have your whip on me too."

Ann relaxed.

"Look, we were discussing which one of the Phantom Thieves is the most manly or gentlemanly. So who do you think it is between all of us?"

Ann pondered on that.

"I guess...Ren." Ryuji didn't look too offended, but he kept his composure to keep up the act. Ann twirled a strand of hair. "I mean it's not too much of a bar to jump. He doesn't ask me to pose nude or stare or make comments about my butt while driving through mementos."

Ryuji's pupils slightly shrunk at those points. Ren wasn't as...driven as Ryuji or Yusuke was. And if he did have a crush, he doesn't wear it on his sleeve like Morgana.

"I mean yeah, but those teenage hormones. I'm pretty sure that even Ren has stared at a babe like you at least once."

Ann pondered on that and her mind flashed back to their first meeting.

_It was dark and gray. Ann barely managed to find cover before the rain could soak through her hoodie and jacket. Pulling it back and letting her hair flow, it was just another exhaustive day as an ordinary Shujin student. That was if she was supposedly ordinary._

_The eurocentric features, her upbringing, and hobby as a model put up a barrier between her and the average high school student life. It drew in the attention of companies and...perverts. So everyone's gaze was on her._

_Ann could always tell a person's gaze was laced with something. Jealousy, sexual desire, or shyness, there was always something alongside those gazes. Everyone, even Ryuji was put off for the longest time with only Shiho looking at her with pureness._

_Yet that day underneath the cover of a store, one more person was looking at her. Ann inwardly shivered at the feeling of eyes on her. Another person noticing her and another uncomfortable stare to deal with._

_Looking to the side, her sharp eyes and tongue ready to assess who it was this time stopped. A boy slightly taller than her, skinny build, with messy hair and glasses was looking at her with genuine awe._

_A brief second passed and all Ann could do was smile back. There was something about him that sidestepped her caution. And it was that ability to sidestep it that led to a certain even after forming the Phantom Thieves_

_Two Months Later_

" _Thanks for joining me." Ann said. "And sorry again for right now."_

" _No problem." Ren replied. The two were eating some crepes together on the bench while cameras were capturing them. "Though I wonder how much longer until we eat the crepes."_

_It turns out that Ren is quite the looker and with the natural bond between the two, it was perfect for the romantic photo shoot for the park._

" _Right there! Perfect, we got the angle. Now Ren, I want to have a simple conversation with Ann here and try to make her blush."_

" _What!" Ann asked._

" _Uh, sure." Ren was always one to roll with the punches. He turned to Ann and stabbed a strawberry from his crepe with his fork. "Here, eat up sweetie."_

_Ann looked at Ren before laughing. He was sweating, probably from the sun and lights on them, and was holding a serious glare on his face. It was like he was giving her an order as Joker rather than a date._

_A few snaps and the photographer looked at the photos. "Not bad, but the blush is going to be needed. We can add it in post, but if we capture it naturally we can save our editors some time."_

" _Sure, I'll try again." Ren said._

" _Ren, you don't have to." Ann said. They've posed for so many pictures and now it was just the two of them trying to make the other blush. Frankly, Ann was a bit exhausted to feel flustered._

" _I want to save those editors some time." He looked down and the glare of his glasses covered his eyes. "Besides I feel a bit dissatisfied with you laughing."_

_Ann shook her head. "Ren, it's fine. I'll-"_

_She stopped when she felt a hand cup her chin. Ren's glasses were put to the side as he leaned in closer. She could feel their breaths mingle as his gray eyes met her blue ones. Her mind snapped back as an old instinct of sleuthing gazes returned._

_Before, his first gaze was awe. No malcontent or lustful desire laced his eyes when he first gazed at her. However there was something here this time. It wasn't any form of lust, but it was a need. A passion._

" _Ann." The voice vibrated in her head and flowed like honey. He said her name to calm her down, to make sure she was alright, and even keep head together during study sessions yet now it was calling to her._

_She swallowed nervously and felt her cheeks flare up as Ren kept leaning in closer. Her eyes fluttered to a close as their noses grazed each other. It happened sometimes, right? To have an accident where your lips to-_

" _And we got it!" The photographer said. Ren pulled back as Ann stood still in her position. Lips slightly puckered and eyes shut. Then her senses came back and she snapped back to reality. Ren bit into his crepe, slightly shivering at the sweetness. "Amazing you two! Amamiya, I must say you make a splendid model. We do need more male models."_

" _Oh that's ok." Ren said, but still took the card handed to him._

_Ann was now staring in space at the moment. Her gaze was totally glazed over before she felt a tap on her shoulder._

" _Huh?!"_

" _Oh good you're still here. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."_

" _Uncomfortable?" Ann asked._

_Ren licked some whip cream off his finger. "I moved in really close. Even held your chin in some weird way. I wanted to make it seem we were close, but...I think you told me about Kamoshida doing something similar."_

_Another flicker in his eyes and she could seem being genuinely apologetic. Kamoshida was gone, but his influence was still there and her averseness to touching was there. She felt her heartbeat accelerate at the gesture and reached over._

_Her thumb grazed the side of his lips to wipe off some cream. He looked a bit surprised by this when she stared at her finger._

" _I'm fine if it's you." Ann said. "You're definitely leaps and bounds above Kamoshida."_

_Ren stared at her with the same look he had in the rain. "I sure hope so. Still the bar is really low if Kamoshida sets it. I'll do my absolute best to make sure that part gets buried into the ground."_

_He held up the strawberry again and smiled._

" _For you, Ann." Ann blushed again as she kept looking into his eyes and knew that they'd never carry anything against her._

"Ann? Ann?" Ryuji called out. The blonde snapped back and saw Ryuji waving his hand in front of her eyes. "You blanked out on me. Like I said Ren has looked at you like at that least once right."

Ann scoffed. "Not that I'm aware of. Look if you want to go up on the scale of most manly or gentlemanly, keep your eyes focused on non-perverted things."

She turned away as Ryuji looked to the side exasperated. Ann's gaze turned to the windows of the school and saw Ren with Dr. Maruki. They two were having some conversation and Ann pondered on something.

How bad would it be for Ren to look at her like Ryuji does on occasions. Somehow...it wasn't as bad as it would be with other guys.

"It wouldn't be that bad."

'Huh?"

"Nothing, Ryuji." Ann said. "I got ready for a shoot now. I'll see you later."

The blonde runner waved his friend goodbye and took a mental note. "Focus on non-perverted stuff? How the hell am I supposed to do that? Gotta ask Ren about that later."

Meanwhile at a cafe, Yusuke was looking absolutely dreary as Makoto put down her journal.

"And that about sums up our discussion about finances. Any questions?"

"How does one regain their spirit after such an ordeal?" Yusuke asked as Makoto took a sip of her coffee. She shrugged as Yusuke reached for his sketchbook just beyond his reach near Makoto.

Yusuke was in agony. Inspiration, he needed inspiration or else he'll enter a lethargic state of dread. Suddenly with the last ounce of strength, his creative mind remembered what he, Morgana, and Ryuji decided on.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

"I would like your opinion on how charming our leader is."

Makoto then proceeded to choke and spit out some of her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann has always been a subject of fan service so eyes are always on her. It's nice to see where Joker places his gaze at.


	3. Makoto's Massage

"Wha-wha-what?!" Makoto stammered. Yusuke didn't blink and just reached for his sketch book. This investigation on their leader was something spurred on by Ryuji as a means to understand him better.

For a better or for worse, Ren was somewhat an anomaly even to his friends. There was always something about him that was never the same. Whenever art was discussed, Ren would pay attention. Whenever Ryuji was involved, there was a sense of comadiere they shared that Yusuke had never experienced.

And now it seems that enigma that leads the Phantom Thieves responds differently to the women in his life. Such a figure, such inspiration, who better to study the ever changing masks of people and it was right here in his life.

Meanwhile Makoto managed to get control over herself. "Um, Yusuke, could you repeat what you just asked?"

"Of course. What's your opinion on Joker? He's been helping me through so many circumstances regarding my art and has been a staunch supporter. It makes me see how he treats the others and what their thoughts are."

"Huh." Makoto reached for her cup and slowly sipped out of it. "I see. Um, what do I think of our leader?"

Yusuke watched Makoto look to the side, to the ground, and then to the ceiling. Her answer seemed to be moving everywhere.

"He's...reliable. Quick on his feet and able to keep his composure where most of us would lose it." She swirled her finger around the rim of her cup. "He's even open to letting others: Morgana, Futaba, or I leading operations or offering plans. His traits as a leader are astounding."

Yusuke grinned. "Yes. There's no one else that could ever carry such a draw to them. Though those are his traits as a leader, how would you describe him as a man?"

"A man?" Makoto almost stammered. What did Yusuke mean? She already gave some good answers already even if it was applied to being just a leader. Did he mean in a romantic sense?

Makoto was almost steaming at the prospect of understanding that. Romance was definitely a subject she has never really mastered. Her father and mother weren't around to set an example as both have now passed on. Sae viewed romance as a complete distraction and waste of time when she could be focusing on her position. And before the Phantom Thieves, Makoto was a straight honor student with no particular social life to start with.

Though there was something she gathered from her fake relationship with Joker. In romance, there was always some give or take, a two way street, or an equivalent exchange between partners. One's relationship was never just their own, but a shared experience. Similar to how they functioned as Phantom Thieves.

Makoto looked down at her coffee, her murky reflection almost showing her Metaverse outfit as she remembered an excavation in a Mementos.

_Mementos_

_There were plenty of empty corridors and plenty of spaces to train. A loud clash was heard as Queen slid back._

" _Anat!" Her persona leapt forward and opened its palms. "Take this! Freidyne!"_

_Joker smirked and threw his own mask. "Raoul, Eigaon! Ravage them!"_

_The Persona tipped his hat and expanded his wings. Both the nuclear and curse attacks met in the middle and created a barrier of smoke. Cutting through the smoke, Joker lunged at Queen with his knife._

_She barely dodged before grabbing his arm. Twisting it around and using his momentum, she turned around and threw him over her shoulder. Joker gasped as his back hit the floor before being mounted._

_Queen was trying to catch her breath as she stared at Joker. "Yield?"_

_Joker looked at Queen with a bewildered expression. He opened his mouth and said, "Alice."_

_Queen turned to the side and saw a little blonde girl staring at her. The girl grinned and suddenly a massive wave of force knocked Makoto back. The nuclear user tumbled on the ground before hitting a wall._

_Luckily her defense was increased before any of this happened so the damage wasn't as severe. Still, Queen found herself on the ground before taking her revolver out. Just in time as Joker was sitting up and pointing his pistol at her._

_The two were panting before both smiled and dropped their weapons. Joker got up first and walked over to Queen. He held his hand out and she graciously took it. A quick healing spell and a jog over to the rest area, the two were enjoying some curry together._

" _I can't believe you used Megidolaon to stop me."_

" _...you'd be surprised by how many problems can be solved Megidolaon." Joker said as he took another bite. This was routine for the Phantom Thieves whenever that had nothing going on for either side. Joker's Wild Card status allows him to wield multiple personas and in turn prove to be the most effective sparring partner._

_Apparently he got the idea from Akechi after they shared a duel within the halls of Mementos. And so, Joker took it upon himself to fight his teammates in order to provide them with some good training. He just had to remember to keep Dr. Tae's medicine and a few supporting personas on him._

_Makoto sighed as she tried recounting the battle. "That was about...fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and it ended in a draw."_

" _Hm." Joker put down his curry. "You were smart to keep your defense up. You focused Anat on status effects while attacking me physically."_

" _Until you pulled out Kaguya and repelled all my "Fists of Justice"." Joker chuckled as the silence of Mementos weighed over them._

" _I want you to take over." Joker said. Makoto looked at him weirdly when he continued. "I want you to take over the Phantom Thieves position should our plan go down south."_

" _Whoa, where did this come from?"_

Makoto squeezed her cup a bit tighter at that part of the memory. She looked up and saw Yusuke still looking at her.

"Oh, my answer."

"Yes?"

_Joker pressed his mask and it vanished. Makoto could now see his face clearly. His grey eyes stared at the ground as if it were an enemy._

" _We can't tell what the outcome will be and if things were to go south with your sister and Akechi...I would like to believe the Phantom Thieves would function underneath your leadership the best."_

" _Whoa, whoa, we don't need to go that far! You can convince Sis to help us after we defeat her in the palace. Influencing her shadow like we did Mishima's will yield the best results and…" She stopped when Joker gave her a sad smile. "I have faith in you."_

" _That's kind Makoto, but we all know the risks of this plan. I just want to know that things will be ok if the worst case scenario happens."_

_Makoto swallowed nervously. "Why would you assume things would be going good if I led? You do so much for us, managing money, buying equipment, prepping items. Not to mention you're easily the strongest out of all us with a persona ready for every situation. Compared to you, I'm practically-"_

" _Don't you dare say useless." He said firmly._

_Makoto snapped out of her slump and covered her mouth. Was she about to say useless? After all this time working with Joker and the others and she was going to fall back on calling her useless?_

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Joker said. "But you're not useless. You've provided plenty by being our advisor. Remember how you planned Futaba's recovery after Medjed? I didn't have a clue on what to do, but trust your judgement. You should do that too."_

" _Trust others' judgment? Sounds like a slippery slope to pleasing them." Makoto recalled bitterly. Trusting her principal's judgement, her sister's, even Akechi's judgement grinded her self-esteem pretty well._

" _Maybe, but it's always balancing their opinions and yours."_

_Makoto watched Joker roll his shoulders. "How do you do it?"_

" _I don't." Joker chuckled. "I roll with the punches and take what's given to me. It takes a bit of luck, but I can make those decisions since I depend on my teammates. Since I depend on you."_

_Makoto swallowed nervously. How could he always get ahead of her when it came to these feelings with just the right words? This was the same feeling when they were at the Crossroads Bar._

_Yet it was different. Whether it was just after a fight or Joker focusing on what happens if he...fails, this was a different level of vulnerability. He was not invincible. He's taken so many hits from so many enemies. Okumura, Futaba, Kaneshiro, and all those before, they all at some point had Joker on the back ropes. Yet from all their fights, beaten and bruised, he managed to smile through and take them down._

_She's seen him at his physical limit, but to see him at his emotional limit. She moved next to him, reached over, and held out her hand. Joker was a bit surprised by the gesture, but held his hand out._

_She took off his glove and looked at it. They were calloused._

" _Let me give you a hand massage. I did this with Sis after a particularly long day at work. She says it really helps her." Joker grunted slightly, but was appreciative of the gesture. A minute passes by as Makoto massages his hand. "You can depend on me."_

" _Hm?"_

" _If things do go south, I swear on my life I'll make sure the Phantom Thieves pull through. For you." Makoto said._

_Ren's lips curled softly as looked down. Their hair intermingled as Makoto traced her fingers around his palm for anything else worth pressuring._

" _For me? If this gets me more hand massages then I'll definitely come back." His chuckling made her stop._

" _F-for real?" Makoto stammered. "You acted so serious until the massage part."_

" _I like massages." Joker said. "Why don't I become your study partner on this?"_

Makoto blinked. Her cheeks warmed at the idea of that. It would lead to more things if they kept...holding hands.

"Makoto? You still haven't answered my question."

The student council president turned to Yusuke. "Ren is a man. One with plenty of strengths and weaknesses to go around. Though I say what makes him unique as one would be admitting his fears."

She looked out towards the window. "I would say that's a point in his favor."

Yusuke pondered on that. "Weakness and fear? Ren is strong, but to admit such glaring flaws. That's a side to him I believe we've rarely seen."

"Yes, it is. He's our leader and as our leader, he's meant to guide us. I suppose we rely on him too much. Depends on him too much to where we always seek his approval or guidance. Yet he never complains about that." Makoto blushed softly at remembered holding his hand. "I would like for him to depend on us."

' _On me.'_

Yusuke was stunned by that declaration. Though he did see how Makoto was expressing herself. It was the same look she had during that dinner last night. He could see the inner beauty of it.

"Thank you Makoto. This conversation has enlightened me on so many things!" He stood up. "I've looked at our leader with the eyes of a friend, but through the eyes of one who desires him I've yet to explore."

"Desire?! W-w-wait, Yusuke! I don't desire-"

"There's no need to hide your secret Makoto! I've seen enough and I know where it will lead." He grabbed his sketchbook. "I must head off and draw my passion! Do pursue your passion as well with Ren! Until next time!"

Yusuke didn't know of the crowd gathered around him at the declaration as Makoto covered her face in embarrassment.

"Hnn, why did he say it like that?!" Makoto whined as other patrons began whispering. "I'm gonna make him stay here for two hours on finances next he messes up."

She finished up her cup of coffee as she looked at some desserts near the cashier. "Pursue my passion, huh?"

_Meanwhile Back At Shujin_

Haru was harvesting some sun tomatoes when she heard a small pitter patter behind her.

"Hey Haru."

"Ah Mona-chan." The heiress turned to her Phantom Thief mentor. "How wonderful to see you. Is Ren joining us?"

"Nah, I saw him talking to Yoshizawa after Dr. Maruki. He seems to be helping her with something." Mona said.

"Oh." Haru simply said before turning back to the garden. "Well if that's the case, would you like to help me? Dig up some soil for new seeds?"

Mona nodded and sauntered over. Putting his paws to use, Morgana helped Haru out with the garden.

"You seem a bit disappointed at not having him coming here to help you."

"Oh, I hope I wasn't looking disappointed, Mona-chan. I simply appreciate his company. Though yours is no less desirable." She scratched Morgana underneath his chin.

Morgana remembered his purpose and turned to Haru.

"You really wanted Ren to be here. You got some particular feelings towards him?" The heiress stopped working and slowly turned scarlet.

"Mona-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann noticed Joker's Purity and Makoto has seen Joker's vulnerability. What does Haru see?


	4. Haru: Jazz and School

"Wh-what are you saying?" Haru stammered.

"Hehe, you don't need to hide things like this from me Haru. This is our enigmatic leader we're talking about plus I've caught you looking at him the same way I look at Lady Ann." The cat snickered.

The gardening thief was trying to blubber out some response, but couldn't. She slumped to her knees and sighed deeply. Denial would lead to nowhere. "I...yes, I do carry some feelings for Ren. It's quite something isn't it."

"Not really. He's learned from the best after all." Morgana said. Although he was slightly hurting himself since it appeared the charms of Joker had affected Lady Ann as well as Haru. "Still it'd be interesting to hear what you think of him as a partner."

"A partner?!" Haru's cheeks flared up and she cupped them. Mona could almost see steam coming from her head. "Th-that's going a bit far isn't it! I mean…"

Haru stopped and dropped her hands. She had a resigned smile on her face. "We've only known each other for only a little while. The others…"

Mona saw some hurt in her eyes as she clenched her fists into her track pants. Suddenly the reality of the others liking Joker has revealed some of the more unwelcome downsides.

"Hey, Haru." Mona said. He nuzzled her leg and tried to get her out of her funk. "It's not crazy to think that, but you've had to have some moments with Joker before, right?"

Haru looked at Mona.

' _Moments with Joker?'_

Throughout most of the year, Ren was always in the background. Or more appropriately, she was. The daughter of a disliked CEO, Haru had kept her nose to the ground. She met every day with a positive attitude and trusted the adults in her life. She wasn't like Makoto where she was a strict honor roll student, but she knew where to keep her focus on.

That was her highschool life. Before the Phantom Thieves, Haru could barely remember seeing any of them on her radar. Makoto was in her class, but they never spoke. Ryuji and Ann were bright blondes, however they carried a reputation that made it hard to associate with them. Yusuke, Futaba, and Mona were individuals with no attachment to Shujin. She would never have met them if she never became a thief.

Ren on other hand. The "infamous" transfer student was the center of gossip and when word reached her father, he actually paid attention to what she was up to. If only to protect her daughter from being sullied in the same school by some criminal. What a glorious few hours it was to have her father's concern on her and her alone.

Yet that disappeared in a matter of days and Haru was once again on the back burner of her father's ambitions. Then it was back to the grind. However with the first calling card and Kamoshida's confession, things shaked up back then and Haru saw that things were changing.

The few times she walked to school, she remembered seeing Ren. He was...pretty. Curly hair, square glasses, and piercing grey eyes. None of it really screamed criminal. Even later on with their trip to Hawaii, the guys were talking to locals about the Phantom Thieves and Haru got to talk to Ren for the first time.

It was short and pleasant. Then she met Mona and it all spiralled from there. The fractured Phantom Thieves, their identities, alongside dealing with her father. It was just a rollercoaster of a month.

"Haru?" Mona asked. He hopped on her lap and the two friends were enjoying the sun together.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"'Bout Joker?"

"Yes." She smiled softly. Surprisingly, there was one moment that came up and it was after her father's death.

_Haru was doing her nightly activities. The entire group was recovering from Okumura's death and Haru, herself, was trying to do some homework. The school was kind to give her an excuse, but anything would be welcome to distract her from the current fallout._

_Ping! Ping!_

_Her phone rang and Haru grabbed it. Was it her fiance? Makoto?_

_-R: Haru, how're you tonight?-_

_-H: Ren! Oh I'm fine, thank you very much.-_

_-R: I'm glad to hear that.-_

_-R: Are you free tonight?-_

_-H: Tonight? Yes, I am.-_

_-R: Awesome, would you mind meeting me at the Jazz Jin Bar in Kichijoji?_

_Haru was surprised to hear that. Though if it meant getting out of the house…_

_-H: I would love to meet you there!-_

_-R: Great, I'll see you there!-_

_One quick call and Haru was driven to Kichijoji. If it was a Jazz Bar then Haru would need some get up. The funeral dress was already on so all she did was swap her heels for something more comfortable._

_Walking down the street, Haru saw Ren standing in front of the Jazz club. He was looking at something on his phone when he glanced up to see her._

" _Haru! Good, you made it."_

" _Of course. I don't want to disappoint my leader with my lateness." Ren was always carrying his poker face, but for a split second it cracked. She could see some bit of regret in his eyes when he waved at the door._

" _Care to join me?"_

" _I would love to." The two walked down and grabbed a table. The bar had plenty of alcohol for adults though it didn't mean they would just serve them. After ordering a few drinks and snacks, Ren and Haru took their seats at the back._

_No one would interrupt them there or eavesdrop on their conversation. Not unless they want to be noticed by Ren._

_A live performer was singing gently as Haru and Ren sat in the quiet. The song was apparently was called Heaven*._

" _My, the ambience here is astounding." Haru started._

" _Yeah it is. A friend showed me this place and I quite like it." Ren said. Haru nodded and kept looking around. "Haru."_

" _Hm?" She almost gasped when Ren bowed to her. "R-Ren?"_

" _I want to apologize. Before you stop me, please listen and if any of this offends you then I apologize in advance." Haru stopped herself in time as Ren kept his head down. "I'm sorry that we failed you. It was under my leadership and lack of observation that we didn't see your father's shadow disappear before the palace blew up."_

_Haru almost covered her mouth in shock as Ren continued._

" _You've been so immensely strong in worrying for us despite everything that's happened to you. I wish for your forgiveness and in hoping that any grievance you have with us be taken out on me."_

" _Ren…" Haru started. He was apologizing. Her father was gone and despite her best assurances it seemed that Ren was taking it hard. Though did she have any grievances? No. No she didn't. "Ren, it's fine."_

" _It's not." Ren said. "It's my responsibility as a leader and as your friend."_

_He looked up with pleading eyes._

" _The last thing on my mind was causing you more pain."_

_Haru was absolutely stunned by that declaration. Before she could get a word in, their drinks arrived. He quickly got back up so as not to draw attention. Most people would assume he's grovelling to his girlfriend rather than apologize for the death of a family member._

_The gesture was never needed, but it was still touching._

" _Ren...thank you." Haru said. "I accept your apology and hold you to no accountability to my father's...passing."_

" _Still." Ren said. "I wouldn't feel right without at least mentioning it."_

" _Such a diligent man." Haru replied. She raised her drink and held it up. "For my father."_

_Ren raised his drink and they clinked. The song was so soothing and smooth to go alongside their drinks._

Haru sighed. Ren was like a knight from her old stories. One with chivalry and diligence, not to mention strong. However the nickname of Joker was not just a moniker for his power, but his humor.

_The Student Sharing Special had called on Haru and the MC was asking her about the Phantom Thieves._

" _Well, I-I suppose the Phantom Thieves are…" She could feel her head steaming._

" _I've always loved you!" A familiar voice cried out. Her eyes darted down and saw Ren with his hand outstretched toward her. Her jaw almost dropped at the declaration as people began to whisper._

" _Look at that! A stunning declaration of love for you Okumura-san! Who's said that? Where's the man who would confess at such a time!" They saw Joker standing up and turned to Haru. "What's your relation with this young man?"_

" _R-R-Relation?!" She was certain that steam was emitting from her head. The MC laughed it off and let Haru off the hook._

_Ren was waiting at the side of the stage as Haru power walked past him. He was laughing to himself the entire time as the girl was trying to clear her head._

" _I'm sorry Haru." He said. "I honestly just went off the top of my head to distract them."_

" _D-Did you really have to do such a thing?"_

" _I find that a girl being confessed to would lead to them freezing." Ann's heart training told him that. "Besides it's not the worst plan for a diversion."_

_Haru tried to summon some energy to get mad, but gave up and smiled. "Still though."_

" _Sorry, I'll make it up to real quick!" He gave her a wink and smirk remnant of Futaba. That begged the question who did it first. "It was a bit embarrassing, but I think we can do-"_

" _Boo!" A student in a black ghost costume popped out. Haru barely flinched at the surprise when she noticed Joker just dashed to the side. "Join our haunted-Huh?!"_

_Circling around the costumed student, he moved behind them and grabbed their mask._

" _Show me your true form!" He had his classic Joker smirk. Haru saw people looking when she quickly smacked him on the head and made him release the "ghost"._

" _Ren! Pull yourself together!"_

_Ren blinked and stared at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I can count on you keeping my head on straight, Noir."_

_Haru just laughed nervously as the two continued on their evening throughout the School Festival._

"Morgana? You here?" Haru snapped out of her memory as Ren walked up to the roof looking for his cat. "Ah, Haru."

"Ren! Hello."

"Sup Joker." Morgana said. "We headin' home?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, Yoshizawa just let me go since she had an early meet to get to. I assume you're here helping Haru."

"I got some vegetables ready for our next infiltration or for Mementos." Haru said. She held up a bag of vegetables.

Ren took the bag and smirked. "You're so reliable Haru. I'll treat you to some of Boss's coffee on me."

"S-sure." Haru looked at the ground and saw the smuggest look on Mona's face. He's taught all the Phantom Thieves, but Haru was straight up his student and so it's natural to feel for their situation. "I've got to get going! I'll see you around Joker!"

"Uh, sure." Ren was surprised to see how fast Haru ran off. Haru managed to turn the corner in school and cover her mouth. Her face was blazing red. Her infatuation with Ren, it was much stronger than she could ever realize.

It was almost like...Haru cupped her cheeks. "Oh no."

_That Evening_

After school was a time for part-time jobs or confidant missions. And today's choice was the Hermit. Playing several levels with Futaba, Ren was doing his absolute best to beat the genius hacker. Morgana watched from the bed.

"Ha! You keep playing like this and I'll know I can do this with my eyes closed!" Futaba cheered.

"That's because you hoard all the power ups! I know you looked up something!" Ren said.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating. I may be a hacker that can change most things, but I do still have my pride!" Futaba said. They continued when Sojiro popped his head in.

"You two. You're lucky that store is closed. Ren, come down here and clean things up. You and Futaba can continue your gaming session afterwards."

Ren shrugged and got up. Rolling his shoulders, he was getting ready. "Got it boss. Hear that Futaba, we're on break."

"Fine, I'll read some manga until you get back." She flopped on his bed and pulled out a magazine. Ren rolled his eyes and walked down.

Morgana knew this was his chance. This was quite the fun investigation. Even if Lady Ann was a part of it, it still meant that he could tease. "Hey Futaba."

"Yeah Mona."

"You seemed really into today's match."

"Should be. Ren's proficiency and knowledge makes him dangerous. A perfect rival for me to test my skills!" She snickered. Mona hopped on her lap and gave his own evil laugh. "What're you up to kitty?"

"I'll let that slide. Futaba, I know how close you and Ren are. He is your key item after all."

"Ok." Futaba said.

Mona stretched his legs. "It's just that I've noticed that your attachment is very peculiar. Not so much like a little sister, but one of a lover."

"..."

"Heh?"

"..."

"Futaba?"

"..."

Mona just saw Futaba emptily stare into the void before her hair was no longer the reddest part of her. "Wh-what?!"

"Futaba, you ok?" Sojiro's voice called out.

"I'm fine! Just a really good manga chapter!" Futaba responded. Sojiro gave his grunt and carried on.

Futaba grabbed Mona's cheeks and started pinching them. "Ow, ow, ow! You're yanking on my whiskers!"

"Did you tell anyone?! Did you tell him!?" Futaba said.

"No!" Mona cried out before Futaba let go.

She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Ah crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You should play Heaven from the Velvet Lounge album. If not then play the original from Persona 4.   
> So Ann sees Joker's Purity, Makoto saw Joker's vulnerability, Haru saw Joker's diligence and humor, so what will Futaba see? Also would any of you like to see the other love interests included?


	5. Futaba: The Realization Hit Like a Truck

Futaba had taken Mona to her room. A quick speed by Ren and Sojiro with an excuse to look up something online was needed. Though Ren was able to see Futaba carrying Morgana out of the shop.

The girl was now pacing around her room with Morgana just watching her. His cat eyes could barely believe what the gamer girl was doing.

"I...I can't be like...am I? This only happens in shojo manga. Maybe shonen if an author was teasing us." Futaba slowly devolved into a stuttering mess. "Wait, does that mean what I felt back then was...Argh!"

Morgana grew increasingly uncomfortable. Apparently he just outed her. Though she couldn't be that mad, right?

"You stupid cat!"

Never mind.

Futaba knelt at her bedside and grabbed Morgana's cheeks. "Why are you like this? Why did you think things like this?!"

"I thought you already knew!" Morgana grumbled through pinched cheeks. He slapped her hand away with a paw. "Why are you surprised?! These things should come easily to women, right?"

"Do you look like a woman to you?! I graduated middle school last year!"

"Oh." Morgana finally put the pieces together.

Futaba was a year below Ren's. Unlike the others who were of the same age or older, Futaba wasn't what one would consider a normal girl.

With only Haru and Ren as an exception, Futaba was a phantom thief with a purpose against a powerful conspiracy group. The mental shutdown and execution of her mother and the hell that spiralled from there had no doubt left trenches of scars that could never heal.

At least through conventional means. Futaba also stood as an example of the change of heart that could heal. Other targets like Kamoshida and Madarame became riddled with husks of guilt ridden men. Their states of health were questionable in some ways. Futaba actually became a better person through it. Becoming a personal example of what the good the Phantom Thieves are capable of.

So Futaba Sakura was for all intents and purposes, not a normal girl. Which also meant the inner machinations of the teenage mind eluded her including love.

"I mean love?! I love Sojiro, but not like that. I love everyone else, but not like that. What does this mean?"

' _Oh God, she's worse than Haru.'_

Futaba fell face first into the mattress. "...what should I do?"

"Um, why don't we start from the beginning. I remember you saying Ryuji had no charm you found appealing as someone from the opposite sex. I'm guessing Ren is the opposite."

Futaba nodded.

"So he's charming."

"Charm's too subjective and not everything. Inari's charming whenever he's not speaking. You're charming when you do cat things."

"Hey!"

Futaba pushed her glasses up and held her pillow against her chest. "Ren is just...warm. Sojiro's wamr too, but that's like a parent thing."

Her mind flashed back to Akihabara.

" _Futaba. Fuutaba." Ren called out. The duo was out on a mission. Handle being in a crowd during a special sale. Anxiety be damned, Futaba Sakura was going to conquer her fear alone! Provided her key item be within an acceptable range._

_It also didn't hurt that their latest bet would have Ren treat her to any of her desired items. Thank you, Morgana, for helping create Treasure Traps. With the budget ready and their supplies bought, Ren found himself with enough money to cover Futaba's requests._

" _Ooh this one is twenty percent off. And this one is buy two get one free! Is that a rare Featherman pedestal?" It was crazy and Futaba's otaku habits trumped any sense of danger. Her confidence in the Metaverse had finally transitioned to the real world._

" _Hey that's mine!" A woman said._

_For five seconds._

_One adult yelling and Ren had to quickly snatch it back. Futaba was pushed to the side and Ren dashed in. The crowd finally got the better of her. She was sinking._

" _Out of the way!" Her key item went into effect and put up its Final Guard. Yanking her back, Futaba was holding onto a few games and the Featherman Pedestal. "You ok?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine. I froze like one of Inari's targets." She grumbled._

" _Well you still got some good pickings."_

" _Hehe, you can only pry these special babies from my cold dead hands." Futaba said. The two made their way to the register and Ren paid for it. 135,000 yen. Still more valuable than the Holy Stone he acquired a few days ago._

"I remember Ren telling me about that day. He looked exhausted from what I'm guessing."

"Heh, those noobs. We've faced Jack Frost stronger than that crowd." Futaba said as she flipped on her back. "Did he tell you what almost happened to me?"

"No, it was just about the crowd."

"Hm." Futaba clutched her heart.

_Futaba just recovered some SP from a large crepe. The crepe store was recommended by Ann and Ren still had some money left over to make up for the crowd. She hummed happily as Ren bought himself a soda._

_He turned to see her licking her fingers clean._

" _That really hit the spot."_

" _...have you ever tried the Big Bang Burger challenge?" He asked. She shook her head. "Never mind. We better get home. Rush hour's going to start and Boss is going to have my neck if I don't get you back on time."_

" _Sojiro's all bark and no bite. Besides, his only requirement is that I come back safe." Futaba said._

" _That's because dad's rarely ever threaten their daughters." Ren shot back. She shrugged and got up. Stretching her arms, Futaba and Ren walked over to the station. Ren carried the heavier of the bags while Futaba carried her Featherman. They stopped at the crosswalk._

" _Oh you are going to look fantastic with my other babies. Yes you are." She cooed._

" _Hey, move it you bastard."_

" _Why don't you make me, tough guy?"_

_A couple of guys were fighting behind them. Ren rolled his eyes as Futaba was trying to decide the best spot for her new figure. Suddenly a few grunts were heard and people were suddenly shoved. One shove accidentally aimed at the young girl._

_Futaba felt a weight hit her in the back as she fell. The road quickly approached her as she heard tire screeches._

" _Futaba!" Ren screamed._

_The tires screeched to hold as people screamed out. Futaba's heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes were closed. Weight was pressed on her and...breathing? She peeked out with one eye and saw Ren holding her._

_She glanced to the side and saw the car that almost hit her stop. People were shouting and trying to see if anyone was hurt. Ren on the other hand was holding Futaba close. He was on his knees and clutching her close._

" _Ren?" She almost whispered. Ren didn't say anything, but his body was shaking and Futaba finally noticed how things played out. She was almost hit by a car after someone accidentally shoved her. If Ren didn't jump in then she would've…_

_Tears pricked up in her eyes as the fear washed over both of them. Shoving someone out of the way or trying to catch them before a car accident, well one report of a sister saving her own spoke volumes on what could've happened._

" _Are you ok?" Ren muttered. She nodded and Ren picked her up. Consequences be damned, nothing was stopping him from leaving this situation. Similar to a princess, he grabbed everything they bought and walked to the station. He stopped in front of the restrooms and put Futaba down. "You should clean yourself up."_

" _Ren." Futaba started._

_This wasn't the Metaverse. Despite the many experiences that could transfer over from the cognitive world to the real world, the threat of death was real. They couldn't use their revive spells, Futaba couldn't buff her stats in reality. This meant that they could get hurt and even worse with no way of avoiding the consequences._

" _It'd be a shame if Boss saw you all scraped up. I wouldn't be able to help you complete that list of yours." Ren said. She looked up in surprise as Ren gave her a weak smile._

" _You chump! You just can't drop a line like that?! What do your dialogue options even look like?!" Futaba cried out. Ren didn't flinch, but he did blink in confusion. "You should be looked at. Your hands!"_

_Ren looked at his hands and they were in worse condition. Catching Futaba, he scraped them against the road and busted some layers of skin. Dr. Takemi would say it'd need medicine._

" _It's fine." Ren said. He held up his hand and smiled brighter. "This just means I protected you and I always will."_

_Futaba almost stammered her words, but her heart was beating too loudly. She just gave up and rested her head against his torso, clutching his shirt and letting out a tired sigh._

Morgana looked at Futaba in shock. That's not what he expected. Their navigator was almost...he didn't want to think about. Futaba, herself, was reaching out toward the ceiling. A smile on her face, but her eyes conflicted

"Always protect me? That's too much to believe." Futaba tried chuckling at it. "Does he even know what comes out of his mouth?"

"...does he?" Morgana mumbled.

Ren didn't seem aware of this. If he has then consider him the world's greatest actor.

"Though I guess today just helped me put these feelings into perspective." Futaba clenched her fist. "What should I do Mona?"

"Wha-? Why're you asking me?!"

Futaba stared at the cat before turning around. "You're right. Sorry, didn't mean to drop that on you. You can head back."

"Futaba. Are you sure, you're alright?"

"Positive. I just need to sleep it off." Futaba said.

Morgana hopped off the bed and walked away. Not before stopping at the doorway and looking at her Featherman collection. Nearby her usual ones, one stood out. It was scratched even though it wasn't a battle damage model yet it sat close to Futaba's desk the closest.

"Geez."

All across Tokyo, three other girls laid in their beds. Today each of them was asked about their leader and their memories of his different sides were reflected. Each of them were now at the threshold of something.

Ann, Makoto, and Haru slowly felt the realization crush them as it did to Futaba.

"Oh no." All of them said.

Meanwhile at LeBlanc, Ren fixed up his room. Morgana finally arrived and hopped on his bed.

"You look tired, Morgana. We should get some rest."

"Sure." Ren scooched Morgana over to get into the sheets. "Hey, Ren."

"Yeah?" Ren asked.

"The girls on our team. You appreciate them, right?"

Ren looked up and saw Morgana's blue eyes on him. He nodded. "I do appreciate them. Why? Trying to see if I got a crush on them?"

"Just wondering." Morgana said and curled up into a ball. Ren ignored the tone and closed his eyes. Hopefully it's another night without Igor summoning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally completed all of the girls of the Phantom Thieves. At least the base version. Get ready for the next chapter as all the girl's realize their feelings and the guys will bring out their findings.


	6. Phantom Girls: New Challengers

It was odd the next day. Ren and the other Phantom Thieves were doing their daily meeting. Mementos targets, team budgeting, and equipment management were discussed, but it seemed no one was really into the meeting.

On one side, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana seemed to be holding their own silent conversation amongst each other with a few looks shot in his direction. The girls on the other hand were just glancing at him and at each other. Haru and Futaba seemed to be blushing while staring holes at him. Makoto and Ann were somehow more distant than usual.

In fact the girls were acting the strangest. Futaba gave him a quick good morning while the rest of them were strangely avoiding him. It was a bit worrying.

"So...that's all for today. I think we shouldn't go to Mementos just yet. I'd like to figure out the name of the cat lady near LeBlanc. Meeting adjourned." Ren said. Everyone seemed relieved and got up.

Morgana didn't hop into his bag and instead walked with Ryuji. "Morgana, where are you going? With Ryuji?"

The blonde stiffened up so the cat moved in. "Oh, uh, Ryuji's been bragging about his dart score at Penguin Snipers so I'm going to show him up."

"Really? Maybe I should…" His phone pinged and he looked at it. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, I guess can't come. Ryuji, drop off Morgana and if I'm there I'll treat you to some curry."

"For real? Alright, dude." Ryuji said.

The two left and Ren pondered a bit on how everyone was acting today. He shook his head as he left LeBlanc for his job.

_Further Away_

"So...they all like Joker?" Ryuji said. The boys have assembled at a small cafe nearby to finish up their analysis from yesterday.

Morgana sighed sadly. Yusuke's reports on Makoto alongside Mona's conversations with Haru and Futaba confirmed it. Ryuji's report on Ann has him a bit down trodden.

"Lady Ann." Mona bemoaned.

"Well Ren has various qualities women would find endearing in a partner. Separating lustful gazes, expressing vulnerabilities, having good humor, and being very protective, it's not at all a surprise." Yusuke filled in. "He has various masks for the situation and I've only seen him through the eyes of a friend. He appears much different through another's lens."

"Uh, right. He still owes me so much for hiding such secrets from us!"

Mona rolled his eyes. "What secrets? He's just a gentleman like myself. It shouldn't be surprising that he has acquired the eyes of our teammates."

Ryuji just sighed and rolled his head back. "Whatever. I just wonder if he knows what he's doing or if he's acting like a damn harem protagonist." Yusuke looked up and suddenly felt despair run through him.

"Ryuji."

"I can just imagine all the girls kicking in their sheets about their feelings about our leader and wondering what to do."

"Ryuji!" Yusuke said again. Mona looked and his blue eyes widened in fear.

The blonde didn't seem to notice the over looming threat. "Hate to think what they'd do. Like Ann would pose more in the mirror or Makoto just throwing some punches to stress. Haru would be chugging coffee and Futaba might just hack Ren's phone again to see a hint."

"Ryuji!" Mona and Yuske cried out.

"Excuse me." A voice called out. Ryuji finally realized what was going on as he slowly turned. Looking down at him was four pairs of eyes. Each one vacant as they stared at their fellow thieves. Makoto slowly cracked her knuckles. "Please remind me what you just said."

Ryuji opened his mouth when Makoto snapped her arm to Ryuji's neck. The blonde's nerves were struck, stunning the boy as he slumped into the booth.

Ann stepped forward. "What the hell?! You all talked about our feelings about Ren?"

"Seriously?"

"That kind of gossip is very personal."

Yusuke nudged Mona. The girls were shaping up to perform their own All Out Attack for prying into their feelings. Mona groaned and stepped forward.

"Wait, it's my fault!" The girls stopped as Mona bowed. "I was worried about Ren's plans a couple days ago and wanted to know if he was in trouble. I told the rest of the guys what I felt and we decided to follow him to the Wilton Buffet. That's when we saw all of you and got curious about your feelings on him."

"Our…?" Makoto looked at the other girls. Each of them were flustered at being found out. Their special appreciation dinner from before, the dresses, the entire night itself would be suspect. Even the patrons were a bit interested in what was going at their table.

"Th-that's not true. We respect our leader, but not like that!" Ann stammered. She looked and saw Haru and Futaba looking away. Makoto herself was staring at the floor. Ann covered her face and groaned. This was the last place she ever expected to be exposed. And not only that, but her crush was shared across with her friends.

Ryuji got up and cringed at the pain in his neck. "Geez, that was really unnecessary senpai."

"Sorry." Makoto said.

A few minutes passed and everyone was sitting down. Mona sat in Ryuji's bag with Futaba holding him while everyone else just stared at their drinks.

No one said a word.

None at all.

Seriously it's really quiet.

Please someone say something.

"So who will confess first?" Yusuke asked. The table almost erupted in girls squealing or Ryuji slamming his head on the table at the bluntness.

"C-Confess?" Haru was stumbling her words and her eyes were almost becoming swirls. Futaba blanked out again as Ann and Makoto were trying to find the right words to this question.

"We're not doing that!" Makoto said.

"We're not?!" Ann questioned.

"Now that my nerves are back, I can finally feel all the regret." Ryuji muttered. The girls were scrambling when they heard footsteps.

"Hey, didn't expect all of you here." They turned and saw Mishima. Their Phan-Site admin was out and about and taking his break from handling the website. "Discussing all the new requests?"

"Huh?" Mona said.

Futaba shook her head. "Oh the NPC is here! Maybe he has a questline to distract us!"

The group turned to her in confusion and for some small sympathy at Mishma's perplexed expression.

"That aside. Ren's still with Ms. Kawakami, huh?"

"...repeat that dude." Ryuji said.

Mishima tilted his head. "Ren. I saw him out earlier and meeting Ms. Kawakami at the train station. They seem to be in some deep conversation as they hopped aboard a train."

"Kawakami." Futaba whispered. "Where have I heard that name?"

"She's Takamaki, Ren's, and I's homeroom teacher." Mishima answered. Futaba seemed to think of that name before she stood up. Mona almost fell off when Futaba turned to the group. "Whoa, what the-"

"The NPC has spoken and given us a new quest."

"Seriously?"

Ryuji pulled Mishima aside. "You better just go. I feel like she'll shake you down for items or something."

"Uh, sure." Mishima nodded and ran off. The shorter girl did carry a vicious gleam in her eyes and Mishima knew that it wasn't cowardly all the time to run from something threatening. Meanwhile Futaba opened her mouth to explain.

"Kawakami's a name I've heard during the times I've checked in on Leblanc after it closed. She's actually been there multiple times since after Madarame." That got the group's attention.

Ann swallowed nervously. "No way. After Madarame and she's been there multiple times."

"Futaba, do you know the extent of their visits?"

"I remember hearing the name. Blanking on it right now, but I've heard her and Ren have a few conversations before moving upstairs." The blanched faces of her companions showed that each one was thinking something was happening with the homeroom teacher.

"Ryuji, do you think-?" Ann started.

"He...he wouldn't." Ryuji said. Kawakami was for all intents and purposes their teacher, but at some points she was a looker. That still didn't mean that she would...then again Kamoshida-

"She never gave me the impression that she could be…" Makoto said out loud.

"Oh dear." Haru said.

"So taboo." Yusuke followed.

Mona leapt out of the bag. "Hold up! It's not like that. You guys get your head out of the gutter."

The group turned to the cat.

"Kawakami is…" He stopped. Does he reveal the secret of the teacher? If they asked then they would find out about her former job moonlighting as a maid. And Ren made him swear secrecy about it. "She's an ally."

"An ally? Does that mean she knows we're Phantom Thieves?" Makoto asked. Ryuji turned to Mona.

Mona shook his head. "W-Well that's something else."

"Something else!" Ann said. "You're saying there's more to Kawakami! And Ren is just hanging around her."

"Lady Ann, it's nothing like that. He hangs lots of other women like that." Mona said. The group's eyes bore down on Mona as he said that. He gulped nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Suddenly all the girls loomed over Mona. Yusuke and Ryuji shrunk in the face of such a threat. Jealousy was a double edged sword.

_Meanwhile_

Ren was with Kawakami at a store. She put a parcel down on the counter and smirked at her student. "Any last words for the maid outfit?"

"Well…" Suddenly Ren shivered. Something was going on and he had no idea what it was.

"You ok?"

"Just fine." Ren said. He put his hand on the maid parcel. "I liked that this outfit led to us being here."

Kawakami blushed and pushed the parcel to the clerk. "Sentimental, much?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some new challengers!

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how Ryuji and the others will react when they learn?


End file.
